Night Time
by CrAcKeRs oN CrAcK
Summary: A story done as a dare. When Ganondorf is having some...manly troubles, Captain Falcon suggests a way to fix it. MATURE CONTENT WARNING


So a friend of mine and I were discussing the many yaoi pairings that riddled this section, and she was all like, "Hey, I've never seen a GanondorfXCaptain Falcon before!" I basically had a very ugly image in my head after that, and then she challenged me to write a story that actually made them seem like a hot couple. So...here is my sorry attempt. Let me know what you think ;)

* * *

Nightime is reknown to mankind as one of the most peaceful times of the day. It is the time where hard workers sigh in relief as they wipe sweat off their brows, the time when children begin to yawn and rub their eyes, and the time when a bustling noisy town that would never seem to rest actually does. Night signifies a time of rest, when stress is put aside, and the mind could peacefully drift into the bliss of oblivion for a short while before restarting its tedious cycle the following morn.

The brawlers of Smash Mansion were no different; after hours of friendly competitions held in stadiums filled to the brim with eager spectators, rest in the night hours was nothing short of a godsend for them.. They could rest without thinking of dodging the next punch, or fearing that their damage level was too high, or being wary of delirious fans. Sleep was something that found them much more quickly than anything else they had ever experienced.

Of course, there _was_ always the one exception.

"Why why why why WHY!"

The man, dressed in nothing but his black breeches, hit his head against the bedroom wall in desperation, secretly glad that no one else was there to witness his folly. He was going crazy, he really was. Sighing in defeat, Ganondorf chose instead to rest his forehead against his bedroom wall as he tried again to think, think, THINK.

No one in the Smash Mansion would be able to understand his problem, that was a certain fact. In fact, he doubted that no one in the entire string of universes would be able to comprehend what ailed him. Afterall, he was pretty much certain that he was the only living man who came from a tribe of complete females, save for the one male that was born every century i.e. him.

When he had told the other male brawlers of the circumstances of his tribe, they could do nothing but literally _drool_ as they stared at him with eyes so full of envy and lust that it had managed to slightly spook him. An entire tribe of _females_! At _his_ beck and calling! He could _pick_ and _choose_ to his heart's desire who he wanted to bed every night! It was a man's paradise on Earth!

Ganondorf could only snort in annoyance at their idiotic reactions. He supposed that the popular female view of "men think with their balls, not their head" wasn't unfounded. They were probably too lost in their lustful dreams of being surrounded by beautiful, exotic women on a daily basis to realise that it wasn't something that worked in a man's favour, particularly Gerudo men.

For one, if one man had the responsibility of siring his entire tribe, one would think that he would need a large amount of lust and sexual strength in order to accomplish such a feat. This logic wasn't lost on the Goddesses' part unfortunately.

A Gerudo male was created to have much more sexual lust than any regular man, and the potency to match that lust. It was to the point that it was practically considered fatal for a Gerudo man to be away from a woman for a prolonged amount of time; his need and lust for intercourse would drive him to the brink of insanity. This ultimately served to ensure that the Gerudo King would sire his tribe, whether he wanted to or not. Yes, it worked in the grand scheme of things.

But, damn, did it work _against_ this particular man. Why did he have to be cursed, why! Why couldn't he have the body functions of a regular man, why!

Then maybe he could actually get a _wink _of sleep!

Ganondorf groaned as he pushed himself off the wall, his hand at his temple as he felt the beginning of a powerful migraine worm itself into his head. It had been days since he had been able to rest peacefully, days since this powerful lust brutally took over his mind and body. Stupid stupid Snake; if he hadn't shown him those erotic magazines the other day, perhaps he could have avoided all the misery he was being subjected to. He made a mental note to warlock punch the mercenary ASAP.

This was because that idiotic mercenary put him in a unique type of misery, one that could be ruled as cruel and unusual punishment..

The Gerudo was well aware of the fact that once he needed to satisfy himself, he had no choice but to do so. He had, as a result, immediately went in search for a concubine to take to bed in the night streets of Nintendo City. In such a highly populated and grand city, it was quite easy to find one. Yet...

The sex had not satisfied him AT ALL. In fact, it would have been the same if had not bedded the woman to begin with. He had been apprehensive that this would soon happen; that he would tire of women. It also wasn't something that was unexpected considering his unique background. Now what was he supposed to do!

"Maybe if I watch an exceedingly boring movie..." he mumbled as he unconsciously grabbed an undershirt and left towards the recreational room.

Captain Douglas Jay Falcon, at that ungodly hour in the night, was sprawled across the couch in the recreational room, wearing nothing but his boxer briefs as he lazily flipped through the channels, his brown bangs hanging in his eyes. He did this occasionally from time to time to enjoy the solitude the night provided, so he was quite surprised when the door slammed open to reveal a very disgruntled Gerudo King. His surprise was not for the obvious reasons though.

The bounty hunter was known throughout the Mansion for his interest in men. He wasn't exactly open about it, but he wouldn't hide it if someone asked him about it. Why try to disguise something that was such a vital piece of his personality anyway? Anyhow, this caused the other male smashers to feel slightly uncomfortable about him, probably disturbed by the fact that he could be thinking of them in quite a sexual way.

In honest truth, at the beginning, he didn't feel much attraction towards any of the males he was currently living with. He had always preferred smaller, petite men since he had a liking for the dominating position, and the men here were mostly seasoned and experienced fighters, powerful and well built. Perhaps his surroundings were what had changed his mind recently.

In the past couple of days, he had grown an unusual desire that went against his norm; he wanted to bed a built and powerful man. Not so he could be sub, no...

He wanted to fuck a powerful man, dominate and please such a person. It would be a new and refreshing feeling from the usual. Just the thought aroused him, and it didn't help that the man who had just entered the room fit the description a little _too_ perfectly.

He silently observed the Gerudo as he took a seat on one of the other couches, sighing tiredly as his head rested lazily against his propped up arm, his eyes on the television screen. Since it seemed like Ganondorf wasn't paying him much mind, not even to wonder why someone else was awake at such a time, the Captain decided that this was the most opportune time to drink in the powerful physique of the other male.

He wasn't in his armour, seemingly in the clothes he wore under the suffocating metal plates he was usually seen in. His muscles, evenly tanned and forged over years of hard living and brutal training, seemed to ripple with the slightest movement the man made. His facial features were sharp making him seem all the more menacing even though he clearly showed signs of exhaustion. The thorny crown had been discarded; the Captain didn't want to imagine what kind of mess his red vibrant hair would be in if he decided to sleep with it on. Without it, though, the man's hair was quite long, almost reaching down to his muscled, perfect-

"Damnit..." Falcon hissed under his breath as he felt the stirrings in his groin. He shook his head to clear his thoughts; Ganondorf was obviously straight, and even if the man was gay, he highly doubted the Gerudo would agree to be the sub. The man would never bow down to someone else, that was a certainty.

"Is there a problem Captain?"

Captain Falcon was snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed the self-proclaimed King of Evil staring at him, a faint amount of amusement present on his face. Trying to wipe the bewilderment off his face, the racer tried to respond but, of course, the Gerudo had to beat him to the punch.

"Or maybe, perhaps, you are having less than innocent thoughts about me hmm?"

Captain Falcon frowned. "Just because of my preferences—"

Ganondorf just waved him off with his hand as he shook his head. "Do not think of me as being that shallow Captain. I do not judge you because of your _preferences._" At this, the Gerudo chuckled slightly, "Rather, I can see and feel it in your gaze. Am I wrong Captain?"

Captain Falcon could only stare at him incredulously in response. Where other people would have left the room promptly upon making such a discovery, this man sat there and made him look dumb about it. Maybe Ganondorf had some interest in men?

There was only one way to find out, and this caused the Captain to grin deviously.

"What if I am Ganondorf? What are you gonna do about it?"

This caused the man to chuckle yet again. "So I see you're not very secretive about your thoughts. Pretty brave on your part, even though you are very much aware of the fact that I do not bed men."

"Which makes me wonder; why aren't you in bed with a lady tonight Ganon?"

The bemused expression quickly became dark and moody. "I could be asking you the same question." He growled.

"Can't sleep 'cause I'm dreamin' of gettin' a good lay soon." Captain Falcon replied with a grin on his face, the glow from the T.V screen making it seem almost devilish.

Ganondorf was taken by surprise by the comment, staring at the racer as if he had just sprouted another head. "You can't be possibly suggesting-"

The Gerudo was caught off guard as lips were pressed firmly to his own. Too shocked to react, the Captain took advantage of his situation to press his clothed groin against the man under him, excited as he felt the Gerudo King begin to grow hard under him. Feeling a bit more daring, the racer laced his hands into the man's red tresses as he ran his tongue along the other male's lips, demanding entry. Surprisingly, he parted his lips, and soon their tongues were clashing against each other, one trying to dominate the other. Captain Falcon was pleased at this new development; how did the Gerudo King bend so easily to his sudden invasion?

Eventually, he felt the man under him press his large hand against his chest. Getting the idea that they both needed to breathe, Captain Falcon reluctantly got off of him, wiping the sweat off his forehead as the bulge in his boxers was clearly noticeable. He shifted his gaze towards the Gerudo, who was rubbing his temples as if he were trying to sort out what had just happened.

"So you aren't as straight as you say you are." Captain Falcon started with a smirk.

Ganondorf stared back at him with a death glare. "You have NO idea what I've been going through for the past few nights..." he said as he gritted his teeth.

"What; women aren't doin' it for you anymore Ganny? I could imagine that happenin' in your case."

If looks could kill, the racer could imagine that he would have been dead ten times over already. Throwing in the annoying pet name didn't make the situation any better. Thank God Master Hand had powers and weapons on lockdown outside of matches.

"If you value your life Captain, I would _strongly_ suggest that you keep your mouth shut." The Gerudo said dangerously as his fists began to clench tightly against the armrests of the couch. Even though his power wasn't accessible to him, Ganondorf's punches weren't any laughing matter. If he wanted to get what he wanted, he had to be a bit more subtle.

"Alright man, no need to get so angry...but you were enjoying it, no?"

Ganondorf sighed as he rested his eyes on the man in front of him. They were nearly of the same built, the other male's arousal as obvious as his own. The man's soft blue eyes regarded him as he crossed his arms across his chest, causing the Gerudo to realize and admire the beauty and power that the body in front of him emitted...

Wait; had he just admitted that a man was _beautiful!_

"Something's wrong with me..." he mumbled as he ran his hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down.

"Look Ganondorf; it's pretty obvious that you're sexually frustrated. Why don't you give this a shot; it's not like anyone has to know." Captain Falcon pressed him on.

Ganondorf laid his head back as his arm went to cover his eyes, "And what's the difference between screwing a man and screwing a woman? It's still the same old sex, except you can feel up on different things...it won't solve my problem."

"What if you tried being on the receiving end...?" Captain Falcon gulped as he shut his eyes, awaiting a violent response.

A few moments of silence passed. Captain Falcon, surprised, opened his eyes to see the man deeply contemplating what the racer had just suggested. He was actually considering it! Someone in the sky was clearly being very kind to him tonight.

"Doesn't it...hurt quite a bit?" the Gerudo inquired.

"Well, yeah, at the beginning, but once you get into it, it actually feels really good." Captain Falcon had been in the sub position a couple of times, so the idea wasn't foreign to him. He just preferred doing the fucking, not getting it.

Ganondorf was deeply conflicted; he had never seen himself bedding a man, let alone being the sub, but right now...he needed to get rid of his sexual tension before it drove him crazy. This seemed to work better than anything else he had tried so far.

One time wouldn't hurt, right?

The Gerudo stood up, coming face to face with the F-Zero racer. He looked him square in the eye; once he made his decision, there was no turning back.

"Bring me to your room Captain."

* * *

"Okay Falcon, you did NOT mention you were going to get a little ahead of yourself."

Ganondorf had been stripped of his clothes and was lying down on his stomach, his wrists chained to the bedpost. He wasn't entirely sure himself how the racer had managed to get him to be _this_ submissive. He was definitely taking advantage of his tension, he was positive about _that_ much.

"Just trust me Ganondorf; you won't regret it." The Captain walked out of the bathroom completely stripped as well, his erection as hard as steel. Ganondorf eyed him a little apprehensively; the racer did possess a rather..._large_ manhood.

"So...this stays between you and me. Any leak of information, and I will be parading your head across the streets." Ganondorf warned him menacingly as he shifted against his bonds.

"Understood my _lord_." The Captain responded before getting behind the desert thief. "Get on your knees."

Ganondorf obeyed, though he was irked that he was taking orders from the racer. Whatever, as soon as this was over, he would pretend it never happened. He just needed the relief right now.

The Gerudo gasped as he felt something wet and cold running along his semi-erect shaft. Looking between his legs, he saw the Captain running an ice cube along his member.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" He gasped again as the racer rubbed the piece of ice against the head of his shaft.

"Pleasuring you your Majesty." He grinned as he continued ahead, rubbing the ice against the other man's nipples and enjoying the sight of such a power induced man writhe under his touch. He let the piece of ice linger on the Gerudo's nipple as he leaned in to kiss him on the lips. Ganondorf responded quite eagerly as their tongues clashed yet again, the Gerudo still looking for dominance as they deepened their kiss.

Once he pulled away, the racer began to pinch and tease the desert thief's erect nipples. Ganondorf pressed his head against the pillow beneath him, trying his best to hold back a loud moan; how was the Captain playing off his body so well? Last time he had felt like this was the first time he had bedded a woman.

He hated to admit it, but he was enjoying it. Too much. And they hadn't even gotten to the sex yet.

Letting him go, Captain Falcon reached down for a tube of lubrication. Squeezing some into his hand, he spread it along his finger before inserting it into the man's tight hole. His eyes widened as he felt the muscles clamped down on his appendage as if trying to suck him in, causing the racer to grunt in pleasure.

"Damn, you're tight Ganondorf." He said between clenched teeth. He needed to fuck him so badly.

Ganondorf bit back a groan as he felt the invasion inside his body. It did feel uncomfortable, and he tried to shift his body to relieve himself. Getting the point, the Captain began to move the finger in and out of the Gerudo's hot ass, his other hand reaching down to stroke Ganondorf's now fully erect penis. He could hear the man's muffled moans against the pillow, causing the racer's need to take the man right now to increase tenfold.

He withdrew his finger before squeezing more lube unto his hand and lubricating his cock. Pressing himself against the other man's entrance, he reached down to retrieve a leather strap.

Ganondorf would either love him or kill him for going this far.

Ganondorf's eyes widened as he felt a strap being wrapped around his neck. Turning his head around as he could feel the head of the racer's cock rub along his entrance, he gave the Captain a death glare.

"Why the hell do I have a _leash_ around my neck!"

"Shhh, trust me Ganondorf." Smirking deviously, he pulled hard on the strap, causing the Gerudo to choke and fight for air as he forcefully shoved himself balls deep inside the man under him.

Captain Falcon was a rough lover. He hadn't mentioned that to the man writhing and groaning under him at the moment.

The loss of air made the Gerudo feel lightheaded as he felt both pain and pleasure assault his mind and body. The feelings racking his body were incredible; he was in a _lot_ of pain, but the lust and pleasure overruled that, making the pain something good. He pressed his head against the bed, the chains biting into his wrists as he bit down hard on the sheets; it took all of his willpower not to scream in ecstasy.

Loosening the strap, he began to set a quick and brutal pace for their love making, causing the chains to rattle loudly. Ganondorf didn't make much noise as he wheezed from the lack of oxygen, his eyes wide as the racer thrust deeply inside of him. The desert thief could never have imagined himself enjoying something so brutal so much. It was like experiencing sex for the first time all over again.

Captain Falcon reached down for the man's hard and weeping shaft, rubbing it furiously as he slowed his thrusts down, switching to slow yet deep thrusts. He would have never thought Ganondorf, of all people, would have consented to such an act _ever. _Fate was clearly being kind to him. He grinned at this thought as he gave another deep thrust, causing the Gerudo under him to arch his back in pleasure.

"Hmmm...looks like I got your prostate." He grinned as he let go of the man's cock. He only got a slight wheeze in response as he tightened the strap again, this time picking up his pace as he assaulted the man's sweet spot.

Ganondorf was literally drifting in clouds now. A prolonged period without proper air circulation along with the new feeling the Captain brought about was bringing stars to his eyes. He could slightly feel the ache in his arms as they rattled along with the chains, and dimly perceived that he probably wouldn't be able to walk in the morning. But those weren't his main concerns right now; right now it was only feeling, feeling, feeling.

No woman could ever make a man feel this way.

Captain Falcon suddenly let go of the strap, causing a rush of air to enter Ganondorf's lungs. As the Gerudo spluttered for breath, the racer took a firm grip of the Gerudo's hips and, pressing him against the mattress, began to fuck him deeper and harder, the man under him moaning deeply as the bed creaked from the movement. Suddenly, he felt the Gerudo's ass grip his cock hard as the Gerudo came hard on the mattress, his body shuddering from the intensity of his orgasm. He went limp as the Captain thrust deeply a few more times before following right behind, pressing his balls against his firm ass as he came deeply inside the Gerudo.

Only as he came down from his rush of adrenaline that he realized how hard he was panting, and how much both of them were sweating. He himself had not had such an intensive session in quite a while, and he could safely assume it was Ganondorf's first...

"You alright Ganondorf?"

"Mmmm...yes I suppose..."he mumbled weakly against the pillow. "Could you unchain me, hmm?"

Still on top of the Gerudo, the racer lazily reached out for the keys on the night table and unlocked the chains holding his wrists. He rolled over to the side as Ganondorf's arms fell limply, and draped his own arm across the desert man's glistening tanned body.

"I was right, wasn't I?" the Captain asked sleepily.

He only received soft snoring in response.

"I guess so..." Captain Falcon yawned as he pulled the bedcovers over both of them and drifted to sleep. There would be enough time to argue in the morning.


End file.
